Could it be your hero
by Queen Stowe
Summary: Victoria Grayson is broken, living a loveless marriage and away from the child, just at the moment she meets David Clarke, a different man of all others, he knows love her, he knows how to take care of it. Could it be your hero?
1. Chapter 1

"_**Pre-series, this fanfic think and see differently the relationship that David and Victoria had in 1993! Forgive the mistakes and good reading!"**_

David Clarke watched her reflection in the mirror as he straightened he tried to convince himself that he was going to the event in Grayson Manor only by investors, but it was useless to cheat, he wanted to see her, from the New Year's party for more than two months she does not leave her head, she was Victoria Grayson, the wife of his boss.

Victoria sighed deeply before the mirror, it was useless, no makeup could hide his pallor that day, she felt weak, his only desire was to stay all day in bed and cry, but she could not, Conrad would suspect, that baby was his last hope to repair their marriage, Conrad could not know of abortion, not until they had talked and he had made his promise, so she would endure all that day, the ache, weakness and mostly sadness, in the end it would be worth it.

He even excited and nervous mansion looked like a teenager, Bill was surprised to see it was the first time that David attended to some company event without being dragged, he went to the friend, curious for your arrival.

"David! And yourself ?!"

"Hello Bill!"

"Okay. Conrad forced you to attend ?!"

"No I came on your own!"

"God, You have salvation !"

David lost his attention to Bill so Victoria came down the stairs with his perfect smile, she looked like an angel, her green dress a little looser than usual, black, straight hair and her porcelain skin that he can observe was paler much paler that day. Bill looked the same direction as David and shook his head in disbelief, then hit on the shoulder of David and whispered:

"Olhando For the queen?"

"Yes... no!"

"David!"

He pulled the friend near the pool and firmly looked into his blue eyes shone from the moment he had seen Victoria, Bill then asked:

"Okay David, what's going on with you ?!"

"Nothing Bill, that idea !"

"David!"

"The Victoria is a beautiful and charming woman Bill, it is impossible not to look at her!"

"Just Do not forget that she is the wife of his boss!"

David just nodded, the truth was that he did not even understand her feelings for Victoria and was afraid to try to understand, so decided it away from his thoughts and talk to some investors.

Victoria struggled the most to smile though I was totally exhausted, she sighed sadly putting his hand to his abdomen even though her little boy lived no longer there, immediately thought of Daniel and the longing he felt him, his eyes filled with tears and she realized she could not stay at the party, so he decided to go to the beach, maybe I could feel better away from everyone.

David realized that Victoria withdrew and went after her, she walked slowly and looked shaky, he approached so was far enough from the Manor and asked:

"It's all right, Mrs. Grayson?"

"Yes ..."

Her voice'm a little stronger than a whisper and logically not convinced, he studied his face that was paler and offered:

"Come to my house, there you will find silence and a glass of water!"

She smiled and nodded, really was feeling powerless to get to the beach, they went silent and after five minutes they were on the porch, Victoria leaned to one of the pillars and sighed deeply, David walked over and touched her hand that was cold he looked at her and asked really worried:

"Victoria right, what you're feeling?"

"I'm just ... a little dizzy."

"the Reason?"

"I Had a miscarriage ... last night, but no one can know, please do not tell ..."

David looked at her in shock, but before he could answer anything seen falling Victoria, he was quick to supports her, but she had lost consciousness, nervous he took her to the couch and laid her gently picked up the phone and called to Conrad. Without going into details told only that she had fainted, his voice unchanged Conrad sent him immediately take her to the hospital warning that soon would be there.

David put Victoria quietly in the car and started driving, she soon regained consciousness and looked scared, his voice was still weak when she asked:

"Where's me ... taking?"

"For A hospital!"

"I Do not like hospitals!"

"I'll be there!"

He smiled, she curled up on the bank and stood watching it without understanding why he looked so worried about her. When they reached the hospital Victoria was placed on a stretcher, David held his hand up to be blacklisted in a door, then he said:

"Do not be afraid, I'm here, I'll always be here!"

"_**I hope you enjoyed, I'll update soon, meanwhile ... comments! **___

_**The title is based on the song "Hero" singer Enrique Iglesias!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**It was very difficult to write back after the last episode, but I'm here, is not my best work yet I hope you enjoy!**

After a while Conrad arrived at the hospital, David was nervous, they looked at each other and Conrad asked:

"What happened?"

"Grayson lady fainted, but has come here conscious rest easy!"

The doctor came and addressed Conrad confirming:

"Your wife is fine just a little weak because of abortion."

"She lost the baby?"

"Yes last night, impossible!"

"Yes sir, it ... must have hidden!"

"My wife does not hide me anything !"

"Conrad, it's true she told me!"

"Are you telling me that you know more of the life of my wife than me ?!"

"No, she told me before I passed out!"

"Go away Mr Clarke, has done a lot for today!"

David nodded withdrew upset, he wanted to be there, wanted to see her, make sure she was well but could not challenge the chief himself, he felt Conrad's anger, he acted as owner, not as a husband, he did not cared for her, just wanted to control his life, Conrad was not the right man for her.

Victoria opened her eyes confused, the last thing she remembered was ... David, a smile graced his face as he remembered the loving way he treated her, to see her conscious Conrad approached asking:

"It's better?"

"Yes ..."

"Good, we need to talk!"

"Conrad ..."

"How can I do spend a ridiculous situation in front of the doctor and David fool ?!"

"I ... I do not want to ruin your event!"

"Well, have made me run to the hospital spoiled darling!"

"Why are you treating me like this?"

"Because your attitude bothered me!"

Her eyes began to fill with tears, then his cell phone rang and he left giving him a stern look, she was relieved and wept freely feeling an idiot for even try to save the marriage failed.

David sat down heavily on the couch thinking in Victoria, he did not understand why she had hidden the abortion Conrad, but I was intrigued and would go to the background on this issue.

The next day Victoria was discharged while still needed rest, Conrad sought to put in the hospital did not exchange a word during the trip, when they reached the house he just put on the bed and left, always in silence, his gaze only brought recriminations.

David timidly approached Conrad, he was nervous, but tried to disguise as he asked:

"How's Grayson lady?"

"Well."

"Still in the hospital?"

"No, I just leave it at home!"

"That's good! Well, I have a documentation to you sign! "

"The other day, I'm going to travel today!"

"Travel?"

"Yes, have a nice day!"

"Good morning ... Conrad ..."

He could not believe Victoria had barely left the hospital and Conrad was already going to one of his famous travels, he always invented, but the truth was that spent time with some lover, he was not able to control or after the death of a child, Victoria did not deserve a husband contemptible like it.

Victoria smiled at Conrad entered the room, she soon figured he had canceled its commitments to support it and asked:

"He decided to come home early today Conny?"

"I just came to pack a suitcase!"

"Mala ?!"

"Yes, I will have to go to Los Angeles, have a commitment to urgent business!"

"But ... I need you so much here!"

"What you need is Victoria home, moreover, will be just two days!"

She just nodded silently, he went into the bathroom and then in the closet, grabbed a few things put into a small suitcase, approached her bed again, kissed her forehead and said:

"Rest Vic, I'll be right back!"

"Good trip ..."

She replied discouraged, he turned his back and left, Victoria sank under the covers in a sad sigh, then the tears ran on her face.

It was night when David left the house of Amanda Porter, he was nervous, needed to see Victoria before going crazy, so made his way to the Grayson Manor and rang the bell, one of the maids answered after much insistence let him in and went to warn the mistress.

"David here ?!"

Victoria asked not hide his smile, his faithful work Martha nodded and said he looked nervous, Victoria decided then gets it, he approached visibly embarrassed talking:

"Good night Mrs. Grayson!"

"Victoria"

"Goodnight Victoria!"

"Good night David!"

"I came to see how you are!"

"I'm fine, thank you!"

"Victoria ..."

"Thank you David!"

"You do not need to thank!"

"I need yes, you were loving and worried ... very different from my husband!"

She turned her face so that he would not see the tears that were born in your eyes, but it was useless when they escaped him the face, David spontaneously sat on the bed beside her and held her chin saying as he wiped his tears:

"He does not deserve your tears Victoria!"

"Now David ..."

'I mean it, he does not deserve you, if I had the honor of being her husband every day of my life would only serve to make her happy! "

She blushed and he was shocked by his own words, then she said:

"This is beautiful, but in reality I will spend the night alone in leaving the hospital!"

"If you want I can sleep here!"

"Mr Clarke !"

"Just to make company, please!"

"David ..."

"Let me stand by you at least tonight Victoria, nothing would make me happier!"

After a few seconds of reflection she nodded and collapsed in tears, he pull her to his breast, saying as he stroked her hair:

"You'll never cry alone Vee, I'll always be here from now on!"

**That's it, hope to post the third next weekend! Comments please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The chapter was short, but I promise that the next will be greater!**

David smiled as he watched Victoria sleep, she looked like an angel and his expression was peaceful, he did not want to get out of there anymore, lying down beside her and can caress his face, he never imagined it, and did not imagine that the queen of the Hamptons was a fragile woman. She had cried for long minutes that night after they laid one facing the other, after a few seconds watching the Victoria asked:

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Need a reason?"

"It's just that nobody has ever really good to me!"

"So you better get used!"

"I realized that you were a special man on our first date."

"At that night? I was a boring, forced to be at a party when she wanted to be with my daughter! "

"Exactly so! How many men were worried about their children that night? In addition, I also just wanted to be with Daniel! '

"You really miss him right?"

"Very, it is as if they had ripped off a piece of mine!"

"That's cruel, it's so small to boarding school!"

"You just speak what I want to hear or is it just me?"

They both laughed, David was delighted with that perfect smile, those dimples, before he had finished trying to kiss her he said:

"I mean it."

"I know, their differences Conrad are wonderful!"

"Victoria ... you do not have to answer but I wanted to understand ... why did you hide abortion?"

"I expected the question. It was a stupidity, I wanted to get pregnant for reviving the marriage, I wanted him to stop betraying me! "

"I'm sorry Victoria"

"And me too. But tell me a little of your daughter! "

His eyes twinkled at the thought of his daughter, Victoria delighted and listened attentively to the stories he told about Amanda, when he finished he observed the happy expression, but tired of it and said:

"There's someone with sleep here!"

"Uh-huh."

"Let's sleep then you need to rest after all!"

She nodded and closed his eyes, he then turned out the light, she held his hand and whispered:

"Thank you David!"

He smiled and thought she would drop her hand, but fortunately she fell asleep so in the middle of the night Victoria approached him sleeping, tenderly he cradled in his arms and was happy to secure it for the night.

As soon as the day dawned David put Victoria gently on the bed and got up, he did not want to leave her, but the mansion officials would soon arrive and would do no good to be seen, after a little searching he found pen and paper, wrote an ticket that placed next to her, kissed her forehead and left.

When he awoke Victoria smiled, but soon was disappointed not to find David, she sat up and saw the ticket and won a new smile with sweet words written by him:

_"Victoria, could hold you tonight it was wonderful! Never forget the wonderful woman you are and not what I'll always be here for you! "_

She lay back and put the note on his chest, David was definitely the most amazing man she had ever known.

**I hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update soon and we will finally have a kiss! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter we will finally have the first kiss**

A few days had passed it without David and Victoria if they had seen one morning he was setting the breakfast dishes when she heard a knock at the door, walked over and was surprised to see Victoria smiling stop on his door, he smiled brightly and sheHe said,

"Good morning David!"

"Victoria, surprise !"

"Are you busy?"

"No, just packing up some things. But what I owe the honor of the visit? "

"Dad ... I think she would like to get!"

Amanda spoke after his father who blushed immediately, he looked away from Victoria and said:

"I'm sorry I do not know what came over me!"

"All right!"

Victoria did not hold the laughter seeing the embarrassment of David and entered the house, Amanda sat watching the David closed the door and even embarrassed asked:

"Would you like a water, a juice?"

"No, thank you! You must be Amanda, your father tells you a lot! "

"Amanda, this and Victoria, our neighbor and the wife of my boss!"

"Hello, Mrs. is very beautiful!"

"Thanks, you too, but you can call me!"

"Amanda, leave us alone."

"Actually, I have an invitation to do your daughter!"

"Invitation?"

"Yes, Daniel will spend the weekend at home, Conrad will travel and I wanted to invite you to spend a Sunday afternoon there!"

"And we will not mess up?"

"Imagine David, will be good for Daniel and me too!"

"Then we go!"

"You want to go Amanda?"

"In his castle? Of course! "

Victoria smiled the way Amanda referred to Manor, she was a castle Victoria was a trapped and unhappy queen, she then said:

"Well, I hope you there! Even Amanda! "

David took her to the porch, she seemed lighter, he smiled at her and said:

"I missed you these days!"

"Me too."

"And are you okay?"

"Yes, Daniel now reaches late!"

"And how are things with Conrad?"

"As always, I have to go now!"

She smiled at him and turned away down the porch stairs, to see her walking away he shouted:

"Victoria was very good to see you!"

"I hope Sunday!"

Never to Friday and Saturday had passed as slowly as in those days and when the evening finally arrived David was mortally anxious as he waited Amanda dress, coming down the stairs girl saw her father walk from one side to the other and said,

"Are you nervous?"

"No!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Amanda, behave straight, please be polite!"

"I always am!"

"Be even more today!"

The girl nodded, and they went out, David walked hurriedly to the mansion, they were welcomed by Martha that led to the pool, Victoria sat watching Daniel swimming, to see them she stood and smiled saying:

"Glad you came!"

"Never would refuse your invitation!"

"What a beautiful house!"

"You know it Amanda?"

"Uh-huh."

"David, stand with Daniel, I'll take Amanda to know the house."

David nodded and approached the pool while the two were inside the house, as he showed it to Amanda, Victoria was enchanted by the girl, she had a sweetness and incredible spontaneity, and she could see David's kindness in his eyes, suddenly Amanda said:

"My father likes you!"

"I also like his father!"

"He gets nervous when you're around!"

"I know, but what about you, you like me?"

"Like, you're good to me!"

"Because you're the daughter I wish I had!"

Amanda smiled at Victoria that stroked her hair and can not help thinking that this could become reality, but tried to shake the thought, did not want to ever ruin your relationship with David. When they left David and Daniel were in a lively conversation they had children hit it off immediately, the evening was very pleasant, David had a way with children, Victoria was surprised by its ease to win over Daniel, in the late afternoon when David said he needed to go, Victoria turned to Amanda saying:

"Come see me when you want to Amanda, we have so much fun together!"

"Of course, I love it!"

"Victoria, we can talk alone for a bit?"

Victoria nodded surprised by the tone and David's speech and guided him into the mansion, so they were alone she asked:

"Why is that?"

"I'll be blunt Victoria, I think better than Amanda does not re-visit it!"

"Why?"

"It's better that way, we'd better keep us apart!"

"Better? I thought you liked me! "

"The problem is that Victoria! Look, I'm not a teenager, I'll be honest, I'm totally in love with you! "

"David ..."

"Yes, the employee of her husband, who has a house that seems toy compared to its and only had a girlfriend in life is love with you, he knows how ridiculous and will never have a chance with the Queen of Hamptons, so it will not bother her! "

"And if I say the Queen of the Hamptons matches this passion? And if I say only what I see and a wonderful man, a wonderful father, Prince I dreamed one day? Because that's how I see you David Clarke ! "

They stared at each other for a few seconds, there was nothing more to be said or thought, then David just came over and pulled Victoria's waist making her lips collide in a long, passionate kiss.

**I hope you enjoyed, I'll post the next as soon as possible! Comments! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm still devastated by what happened in Revenge but I contiuar with the story because I want to give a final happy ending for Victoria!**

Victoria pulled away from David frightened, he on the other hand had a beautiful smile and started talking:

"Victoria ..."

"You better go!"

"But I thought ..."

"David, I need time, I need to think about what happened ... I look for you!"

He nodded and left, she was soon back and said goodbye to Amanda, then took Daniel by the hand and led him inside, then he spoke:

"Uncle David's cool!"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, I had fun with it, never have fun with Dad!"

"You're a Daniel angel, my angel!"

Victoria smiled brightly at her son, leaned kissing her forehead and then went to the bedroom where he took a long bath and lay on the bed, I could not stop thinking about the statement and David kiss, was feeling happy as long ago notI became.

Amanda watched her father's smile since he arrived, he prepared dinner with unusual happiness, the girl sat at the counter and asked,

"Dad I can go to Victoria's house again?"

"You like her do not you?"

"Yes, and she likes me too, until said he would like to be my mother!"

"She said that?"

"I said!"

David smiled even more and a thousand fantasies have gone through his head, thought Victoria divorcing to be together, the four as a happy family, but knew it was only an illusion. David had assumed it would be hard to sleep that night, but the truth is that it was impossible, he turned from side to side in bed and could not find sleep, what he wanted most was to be with Victoria, able to spend one more night to her side feeling its smell and above all wanted that kiss was not the only one.

Victoria took to sleep that night, she was tormented, wanted to David at his side but did not want to betray her husband, Conrad was cold and distant but she had chosen as her husband also feared that David could suffer if Conrad discovered the truth she would have to think hard before taking any decision even though he knew that his heart had already chosen David.

Two days had passed, David was in his office at Grayson Global, his cell phone rang, he answered absently and was surprised to hear the unmistakable voice of Victoria saying:

"David, I do not know if I should be calling, but ... I want to meet you!"

"Of course! When you want! "

"Tonight in your home, Conrad has warned me you'll sleep in the city!"

"Combined, I'm anxious!"

"Deal!"

He hung up and dropped everything he was doing, went home, left with Amanda Porter, giving the excuse of having to work at night and began to clean the house, took a wine, prepared dinner, put some candles scented the house and was getting ready. When she heard the doorbell ring he ran to meet and smiled at Victoria, speaking before forget:

"Victoria, please!"

"Hello David!"

She smiled entering is surprising with the housekeeping of the house as well as David's suit, he did not seem the kind of man who liked to wear suits, it had been hours choosing the dress and still thought that was not right, what that man I was doing to her? Of course David was delighted with the pink dress that set off so well each of your turns, still smiling he said:

"You look beautiful!"

"Thank you! I confess I did not expect all this! "

"Whether to perfect when it receives a Queen for dinner!"

"David I ..."

"Say nothing, let's have dinner and enjoy each other's company first, then talk about serious things!"

"All right!"

"Do you like salmon?"

"It's my favorite!"

"Accepts wine?"

"Just a glass!"

He nodded and pulled out the chair for her, sat down and began to eat, the conversation flowed well though David could see that Victoria was tense at the finish she said:

"You know, it was the first time a man cooked for me!"

"It was the first time I cooked for a woman, I only learned to cook after it was widower!"

"I admire you, I've never met a father as well, should be difficult for a man raising a child alone!"

"My father was like that, my mother died when I was born he raised me with the help of sister, aunt Charlotte my second mother!"

"Your father was a great man then!"

"Your father was not around?"

"My father ... well, I do not think my parents are a nice topic for the moment!"

"Sorry!"

"All right. David I thought a lot on these two days, you are a perfect man, but ... I'm married! "

"But it does not make you happy!"

'No, but the point is ... he's my husband, the father of my child, I never thought to betray him! "

"So our story ended before it even begins?"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Can I make a request?"

"Yes."

"One dance, one last kiss and then I never insist!"

"Okay."

He got up and turned on the stereo in a nice melody, took her hand and led Victoria to the middle of the room, danced embraced for some time, she with her head on his chest and he with her arms around her waist, the the music end, their eyes met, David stroked his face and bent, their lips met slowly and the kiss happened, was long and affectionate, she pulled back, stroked his face and spoke with tears welling in his eyes:

"I need to go!"

He nodded and let her walk away, then opened the door for her and said sadly:

"Goodbye Victoria!"

"I can not do that!"

She said after shudder at the phrase and turned him smiling and launching into his arms, he held her tenderly and closed the door before capturing her lips in another kiss.

**I hope you enjoyed, I'll post the next as soon as possible!**


	6. Chapter 6

**These chapters are coming out too fast and I do not know how I wrote this in less than an hour, so I hope you enjoy!**

The most amazing night of her life was how David could describe his first night with Victoria.

After the kiss he led her to the stairs leading to the bedroom, she seemed shy observing the environment that can not help but notice also had candles, he smiled when he saw her looking and said:

"It Must be a prudent man!"

''You're so special David. Are you sure that you are prepared to be the lover of a woman?"

"No Think about it now!"

He moved closer, put a lock of her hair behind her ear, stroked her cheek and closed the gap between them holding her, she was surprised he could see through her, she really needed that hug, walked away when he said:

"I Do not want to force you to anything!"

"You Are not forcing me!"

She smiled decided to forget the world and stroked his face pulling him a ravenous kiss, in seconds his hands were everywhere enjoying every curve of her body, he went down to his neck and began nibbling it bit her Victoria ear and his hands reached the zipper of her dress, he did not hesitate to open it and it fell at his feet, she began to open the buttons of his shirt and he led her to the bed, she got rid of his shirt and he He stopped to watch her perfect body and he wanted to immortalize this moment, but soon withdrew her bra, revealing her nipples he began stroking slowly, she unzipped his pants and he finished taking back the focus on your beautiful breasts, she increasingly excited worked in his underwear he took with his feet before climbing into bed and totally rip off your panties, they were both naked, he kissed her lips and looked into his eyes asking permission, she gave and he slowly introduced, without ever taking their eyes off of her who smiled enjoying every thrust firm but gentle he gave her.

When he finished David noticed the tears in the eyes of Victoria and lay next to her asking,

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"It Was so different from anything I've ever experienced before, it was special!"

"To Me too, alias Victoria, for me everything is special and different with you, I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you!"

"David ..."

"You do not need to say anything just listen. Since the night of New Year I only think of you and I feel like a teenager again because I get nervous at the mention of his name and when you smile I feel more alive and ..."

Victoria silenced him with a kiss, never a man had told him things so sweet and she did not know how to react, she was not even sure how your life would be after that night and it scared her, she liked to be in control of situations and close to David could not control or herself, after the kiss she said:

"It Better go!"

"no Way!"

"-David I ..."

"Victoria, We were first together and you simply want to get dressed and go away ?!"

"And What is your idea?"

"I Want to sleep with you in my arms, feeling the warmth of your body, your smell, that's what I want!"

"That's What I want but also ..."

"but What?"

"This Situation is so hard, both of us sleeping together in the house opposite where I live with my husband!"

"is Not easy for me either Victoria, but ... I want you by my side tonight!"

"All right, I'll stay!"

David smiled and pulled her into his arms, she lay on his chest and sighed deeply surprised to feel as safe and comfortable in his arms, they talked some trivialities, gradually sleep was finding Victoria and she fell asleep listening to the gentle voice David, he noticed the change in his breath, smiled, kissed the top of her head and whispered:

"good Night My Angel!"

David woke up feeling happy Victoria's body over his, she slept with a slight smile, he gently placed it on the bed and lifted careful not to make noise and sneaked out of the room. Sometime after Victoria agreed a frightened both in David's room, but then got used and sat on the bed arranging the hair, then David came smiling with a breakfast tray, she smiled back and he sat in front of her, kissed her lips quickly and asked:

"sleep Well?"

"How ever!"

"Preparei Your morning coffee!"

"So You will get used to bad!"

"The Idea is this!"

After breakfast she got up and dressed, upset David had to do the same after all had to go to work, went down the stairs hand in hand with ease, when they reached the room she gave him a quick kiss and said:

"'I'll call you later, good work!"

"Wait!"

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, then kissed her forehead and said looking into his dark eyes:

"That was the best night of my life!"

"From My too!"

"You Are perfect V!"

So she went back to the mansion and he was facing another day of work but from that moment everything was different for them, they had each other.

**I hope you enjoyed, please comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally I had time to update! We have a small fight but very, very novel, hope you enjoy! :)**

Some days passed David and Victoria could not find, but spoke on the phone every day, as they missed each other and longed for a meeting. One morning Victoria sat at the breakfast table, reading the paper and Conrad barely noticed his presence and after several minutes said:

"I'm going to travel today."

"again?"

"Yes, an important business!"

"You Back when?"

"in Two days."

"All right."

"behave Yourself!"

"Good Trip!"

He nodded, kissed her forehead and left, she smiled, would have two days with David, it was not long and called him telling the news:

"The Conrad will travel today!"

"Then we will have a free time?"

"Yes, two days!"

"And What are the plans?"

"I do not know, you suggest!"

"Then I suggest you find me at home tonight we go to a place!"

"what Place?"

"surprise!"

"I Do not like surprises, but I will give you a chance!"

"you Will not regret it!"

They laughed and said goodbye David smiled with the phone still in hand, Bill entered the room and asked:

"good News?"

"normal."

"who Is she?"

"What are you talking?"

"Bah David, are best friends you do not need to have secrets with me!"

"I Have no secrets, Amanda was on the phone!"

David trust Bill, but did not feel free to talk about Victoria, there were many things that they needed even discuss the relationship and he intended to do it in those days.

The day passed slowly for both and when evening came Victoria then knocked on the door of the beach house, David was quick to open, they embraced at length and she smiled watching him and stroking his face before speaking:

"I felt Miss you David!"

"Oh Vee !"

He pulled her into a passionate kiss she responded immediately when away she asked:

"And Then what's the surprise?"

"It's A place, come on!"

He took the car keys and drove to the vehicle, Victoria was curious and concerned, she had no idea where in they could go without drawing attention, but trusted the judgment of David, deep in thought she was surprised when he said who had already arrived, she looked around and realized they were in a lighthouse, then came down and he asked:

"already Been here before?"

"Never."

"Are you going to love the view, come on!"

Victoria was not so excited, an old lighthouse at Montauk was not his favorite place for a romantic date, but once we got there everything changed on the full moon accompanied by thousands of stars illuminated the sea and the top of the lighthouse, it was a landscape, perfect and seemed made for them only. David smiled looking at Victoria, her beautiful face moonlit making your eyes as bright as two black pearls, he stroked her face and kissed her lips long before whispering something beautiful, but scary in his ear:

"I Love you, Victoria!"

She swallowed without knowing what to say, she definitely did not expect to hear that phrase, much less say it back, she was not ready to expose her feelings for him, no more than he had done, scared she just kissed her lips again and turned watching the sea, David was logically hurt, but did not press it further then simply folded his arms around her delicate waist, she relaxed into his embrace and stood there in silence for a long time.

They went home, dined and made love, but David was still intrigued then when they were embraced on the bed he took courage and asked:

"You Do not love me?"

Victoria opened her eyes and lifted her head to face him, he seemed legitimately sad and she asked:

"Why The question?"

"Because I told you that I love you and did not get the best answer!"

"David ..."

"I'm just an adventure is not Victoria?"

"How can you ask that?"

"I'm just the one for you, when the summer is over and you return to the city I will be a mere memory fun!"

He never expected the slap that came as a response, she quickly got up and began searching the clothes, realizing the mistake he had made it up as well but she ran into the room just in her underwear holding her dress and shoes, at the foot of stairs he grabbed her arm and looked at her asking:

'Calm Down!"

"I Do not want to calm me want to leave here, let me go!"

"Victoria Sorry!"

''Let me go!"

"I'm sorry, I just ... it's not easy to say you love someone for the first time and did not hear anything back!"

"David, I can not say something like that yet, I can not open up like that, I ..."

She was unable to control the tremor in her voice and tears slid down her cheek, her vision and crying because of you broke his heart that approached her and stroked her face asking:

Vee do not cry, I'm sorry!

Get out!

Hey listen to me, let's go back to the room was just a silly little fight and I was an idiot so do not act like that!

She nodded still upset and he hugged her before rising to his room, he led her to the bed and dried her tears asking:

"Forgive myself, please!"

"Only if you promise you'll never talk to me!"

''I promise, I just ... do not know what you saw in me, I do not think it's good enough for you!"

"'You're the best man I've ever met and you know it!"

"Let's forget this nonsense then?"

''I promise that one day I'll be able to open up to you, just be patient!"

"We need to be patient with each other, I with its limitations, you with my exaggerations, that's how you build a relationship!"

She smiled and he returned kissing her forehead, then laid again and embraced, it did not take long to fall asleep, he was however some thoughtful time, felt that there was something really dark past of Victoria and would get to the bottom of it one day, at that time he just wanted to sleep with her in his arms and wake up the next day seeing her smile.

**I hope you enjoyed, I promise I'll post the next earlier! Do not forget to comment! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a romantic chapter, I love writing those moments but I promise that I will soon shake things up!**

Once opened his eyes David saw Victoria, she watched with a dimpled smile, he smiled brightly and said:

"I died and the most beautiful angel came for me!"

"I am far from your an angel!"

"You are my angel!"

"You who are my, my angel and my hero!"

Ele beijou sua testa surpreso com o que ela disse e resolveu mudar o rumo que a conversa esta tomando perguntando:

"Let's have breakfast now?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good because I have big plans for today!"

"What plans?"

"Taken advantage the rainy day to stay in that bed with you!"

"It seems perfect!"

He laughed long and kissed her lips, then got up and went to the bathroom, she also got up and hugged him from behind whispering in his ear:

"How about a bath together?"

"This day gets better and better!"

He took her into the shower and turned on the water, they embraced tenderly and kissed as the water ran down their bodies, both silent, then the hands of David were all over the body of Victoria, she deepened the kiss and he pressed against the wall standing, she wrapped her legs around his waist and arched his back as he slowly introduced it, it was not long until before they reached the point, then hugged again and were for a long time as well.

David left the first bath, put on shorts and went to prepare coffee, Victoria put his shirt and followed him to the kitchen, he smiled when he saw her with her shirt, her hair wet and thighs show, she was so beautiful she smiled at him and said:

"I came to help you!"

"And what do we do?"

"Pancakes!"

Her face lit up talking about it and he laughed, she seemed a little girl at the time, David stroked his face and both began to prepare pancakes.

It was a fun time between them, Victoria was out of practice in the kitchen causing minor incidents, David laughed, her cheeks were flushed when they finished and there were mass remains on the tip of his nose, a work of David, when they sat down to eat she smiled and said:

"You have no idea how long I was without cooking!"

"I can imagine!"

"Joker"

"Beautiful!"

"Let's eat, I'm hungry!"

"-Back To bed then?"

"Yes."

They ate slowly and then returned to the room, the rain grew stronger, Victoria looked out the window in silence when David asked:

"What are you thinking?"

"Um ..."

"Vee"

He spoke up and she looked like surprise before sitting beside her on the bed and stroked his face saying:

"I was thinking of us!"

"What do you mean?"

"David ... you are widowed, have a little daughter, you deserve more than being a lover, I am delaying your life!"

"Vee ..."

"Have you ever thought about your future?"

"Our future is together, my only chance at happiness in the future is on your side!"

"I'm afraid you get tired of me!"

"There is no chance of that happening! Now here comes agarradinho I want to stay with you! "

She laughed as he pulled her into his arms, she laid her head in the crook of his arm and stroking his face said:

"You make me feel safe!"

"I will always care for and love you, Victoria!"

He gently kissed her lips and she smiled closing her eyes willing to seize the moment and not think about problems after he was sure that no matter what, always have David at his side.

**I hope you enjoyed, I am awaiting your comments! The next chapter will go out on Sunday!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you enjoy the parts that were removed from the series are marked in bold and italic, I know Victoria won the earrings at the beach house, but decided to change some more things!**

It was amazing how fast the time had passed, it had been a month since David and Victoria were together, she felt a teenager when he entered the small jewelry shop and took the gift he had bought and sent prepare for it, despite the date sound somewhat strange first month of affair of birthday she considered important to celebrate, after all was his first month in a long time and it was thanks to him. Everything was arranged, she told Conrad that would sleep in the city, would come later because of an art exhibition, he agreed carefree, he walked increasingly focused on work and there was a visible concern in his eyes, it was good for her.

David left Happy office that night and went straight to the hotel to find Victoria, he had called a babysitter to stay with Amanda, misses the first time they would be together in a place that was not his room and he was excited, so I came to We knocked on the bedroom door, Victoria answered smiling, looked stunning in a red dress, he came in and closed the door capturing his lips in a long kiss, then smiled and said:

"Happy birthday dating!"

"Dating?"

"Technically"

"I have a present for you!"

She went to the bag and took the letter giving him an expectant smile, he opened the box and saw the beautiful silver watch, but his eyes shone with even what was carved on the back of the watch:

"_**David until forever, Victoria"**_

He smiled, knowing it was his way of telling you I love you, it was a proof that she wanted to stay with him forever and that renewed their hopes of having it only for themselves, knowing that she was eager he said:

"It's beautiful, perfect!"

"It will be so is not forever?"

"It's Victoria!"

She smiled brightly and kissed him again, he put his watch and went to dinner, Victoria had prepared a climate to light candles after dinner made love several times and fell asleep in the arms of another, was a perfect evening.

Once woke Victoria saw David sitting on the bed watches it and smiled sitting beside him, _**taking his hand and kissing, he smiled with affectionate gesture of her and kissed her lips before saying with a smile:**_

"I left my gift for today"!

_**He took her off the ground and pulled out a folder by opening the box and handing her, she smiled seeing the beautiful pair of silver earrings with small diamonds and said:**_

_**"I loved it!"**_

_**"Hey, promise that when using thought of me!"**_

_**"I promise!"**_

_**"Let me see!"**_

_**They said that looking at each other's eyes, she put one earring in the left ear and he stroked her face saying:**_

_**"Wow, you're so beautiful!"**_

They hugged each other, Victoria did not want this moment to end, but soon had to move away, he needed work and she would have to return to the Hamptons, when it fired already longed for the next meeting.

David came home in the early evening calling for Amanda, she ran into his arms, not seen since the previous morning, to turn away she saw the watch on his wrist and said:

"Watch New?"

"Yes. Did you like it? "

"It's beautiful!"

"I'll take a shower and prepare dinner, Uncle Bill comes dinner here today!"

"Okay Dad!"

He stroked her hair and went upstairs, she went back and lay down on his bed by connecting the TV, he dropped his wallet and the clock on the nightstand and went to the bathroom as soon as Amanda got out of bed and picked up the clock getting surprised by the what was written on it, to hear the bell ring she descended the stairs hastily with the clock still at hand and opened the door to Bill, he smiled and kissed her forehead asking:

"How's my favorite little girl ?!"

"I was homesick!"

"I also brought a surprise to you, but only after dinner!"

"Wow! Look what Daddy won the Victoria! "

Bill watched the clock at exactly the moment when David came in, he froze when he saw the situation and took the watch from her ordering:

"Amanda, go to your room!"

"But, Dad ..."

"Now Amanda!"

He screamed and her blankly his father's irritation reason climbed the ladder hurt, Bill said ironically:

"I did not know it was his birthday, David!"

"Bill, I feel we need to talk!"

They sat on the couch and stared at him intently David before confessing:

"Me and Victoria are having a relationship! We love each other! "

"David ..."

"Please do not judge me!"

"I'm not judging'm concerned, the Conrad discover I do not know what might happen!"

"Bill, he will not find out, we are being careful!"

"David, you are incredibly naive!"

"I love Victoria, I never felt about anyone the way I feel about her!"

"It's her?"

"She loves me too, she is not the woman it seems, it is fragile and sweet and she needs me!"

"You both went crazy, and me too!"

"This means?"

"That I will help them with whatever they need, but please, be careful, you do not deserve the wrath of Grayson!"

"Thank you Bill, thank you!"

But now I think you should talk to Amanda! "

David nodded and left him alone up to the room, he knocked and entered, Amanda was crying, he stroked her hair, but she pulled away, he then asked:

"Daughter, please forgive me!"

"Why have you called me?"

"Because I was angry that you have moved my stuff without permission, but I should not have yelled"

"You'd never yelled at me!"

"And I promise I'll never cry!"

"Promise?"

"I swear! My love for you is infinite ... "

"Times infinity!"

They smiled and hugged each other before descending the stairs, had a nice evening with Bill, but David was concerned about the reaction of Victoria.

Once the phone rang in the office answered David, was Victoria, he tried to speak naturally, but she noticed something in his tone and asked:

"What happened?"

"Nothing!"

"David"

"We need to talk!"

"When?"

"Meet me at lunch at the hotel!"

She nodded and left the house, took the expensive to go the city, went straight to the hotel and waited for David when he arrived she smiled nervously hugging and then asked:

"And then, what happened ?!"

"Vee ... Bill know about us!"

"You told him without asking me anything ?!"

"No, he discovered by chance, but will keep it a secret!"

"And you believed it ?!"

"Of course, he's my best friend!"

David, if he ... if he tells the Conrad ... I'm afraid to think of that!"

"He will not tell, trust me!"

"Conrad's been around so strange!"

"As well, he hurt you?"

"No, but ... I have the feeling that something bad will happen, and I'm scared!"

"I will protect you! Always! "

He hugged, willing to protect it from harm, truth was, had also noticed things and strange people in the Conrad in recent days, but preferred to keep secret, saying it would only scare her even more, and all he wanted was to protect Victoria beside him she did not need to be afraid to walk ever.

**Does David can trust Bill? Comment! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

Victoria lay idly watching TV when the program was interrupted by a news-call showing the wreckage of a plane on fire, a reporter talked to the flight 197 was blown up in the air, it was estimated nearly 300 dead. Victoria felt her stomach turn with it, it was not just empathy for these people, but something more, a strange feeling invaded him, as if the tragedy was closer to her than she looked, she could not sleep that night, his intuition was terrible and all she wanted was to have David there to comfort her.

David talked to Amanda trying to explain her daughter what happened to the plane when Victoria arrived, Amanda soon perked up and ran to her surprising that David held her, Amanda said:

"I was homesick!"

"Me too!"

"And Daniel?"

"It's grandparents' house."

"Your daddies?"

"No, my in-laws."

"You came to talk to my father?"

"Yes."

"I'll play there."

She ran out, David smiled at Victoria, but she did not return, she looked tired and he took her hand leading up to the balance sheet, they sat down and he asked:

"Are you okay?"

"More or less ..."

"What happened?"

"This whole tragedy touched me!"

"It is with all of us! You slept? "

"I could not, that bad feeling I told you that day got worse!"

"Vee ..."

"Conrad did not come home yesterday and has warned that it does not come back today! Can I sleep here? "

"Of course, I'll take Amanda to sleep in their Porter again!"

"Thank you!"

"You know I do not need to thank!"

They laughed and she laid her head on his shoulder, stood like that for a long time, but after she returned home, knowing that the day would be over.

In the early evening Victoria knocked on the door, David opened quickly but do not let her in instead he went out and held her on the porch, she looked surprised and he said:

"Vee, Amanda did not want to sleep away from me today, she is struck by this tragedy!"

"You want me to leave?"

"No, of course not, you are, I am preparing a dinner for us!"

"But she will not be surprised?"

"She loves you, will be a pleasant night and today the two need me!"

She smiled and nodded, David offered her his arm and led her into the house, to see her Amanda smiled, David then called her daughter and said,

"Daughter, Victoria will sleep here tonight!"

"Sleep, why?"

"Because her husband is away and she did not want to be alone!"

"Is that a problem for you dear?"

"No, it will be cool!"

David and Victoria smiled brightly for the girl who responded with an angelic smile, then David was preparing dinner and the two were talking on the couch. After fun together at dinner, David put his daughter to bed, Victoria watched the door, so the girl fell asleep David whispered to her:

"Infinity times infinity Amanda, never forget!"

He left and went to his room with Victoria who was so quiet that night, he sat up and gestured for her to do the same, then he took her hands and said:

"Vee, what's bothering you?"

"It's just that bad feeling and also with you Amanda!"

"Jealous?"

"Of course not!"

"What is it then?"

"Is that you are such an amazing father, her luck, as Daniel ..."

"And yours?"

"My what?"

"Your father?"

"David ..."

"Victoria, do not you think it's time I learn a little more about you?"

She looked away, knew that sooner or later have to tell their ghosts to him, she wanted to tell all finally vent so much suffering, but again could not bring herself and said without looking at him:

"I had no father, he did not take me!"

"I'm sorry Vee! But what about your mother? "

"David I do not ..."

"Please open with me!"

"It was horrible and threw me out when I was fifteen! I think that explains my faults! "

"Defects defects? ! You're perfect Victoria and an incredible mother, I'm sure you have nothing of these people! "

He pulled her into his arms feeling that was what she needed and making sure that she had not told everything, but would not press it knew how to speak it had been difficult to feel that she was crying he caught her face in his hands and looked into his eyes firmly asking:

Trust me, I'm on your side and always will be no matter what!"

"Thank you for not judging me!"

"I just want to see you happy and safe, always! Now go to sleep I know you need a good night's sleep! "

She lay down and he did the same to covering and holding her, then he turned off the lamp and said:

"I love you, Victoria!"

She kissed his chest and closed his eyes, he laughed, had gone unanswered again, but at least it no longer frightened and he was hoping soon to hear back.

**We got to the tenth chapter, from now things will actually happen, revelations of past Victoria, surprises her about David and some more stuff! Comment!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 finally arrived, it is the beginning of the new phase of history, hope you like it!**

David woke alone in bed and then lifted the demand for Victoria, arriving in the room found her sitting on the couch watching Amanda draw, charmed by the scene he said:

"Good morning my girls!"

"Good morning, David!"

"Good morning, Dad!"

"What are you doing!"

"I'm trying to teach Victoria to draw!"

"I already told you it will not work!"

She smiled as she spoke showing her beautiful dimples, he smiled and said:

"I'll make coffee and then the three of us will the beach!"

"Wow ! I will put my bikini and take the toys! "

Amanda celebrated before racing to the top floor, Victoria looked surprised to David before asking:

"You think it's a good idea both of us on the beach?"

"Yes, we have our secret corner!"

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Absolute trust me and give me a good morning kiss!"

She kissed him quickly and sat back down, then Amanda came downstairs, they had coffee and went quietly to the beach, there met Amanda and Jack were playing, David and Victoria sat holding each other in the sand watching the sea, he soon realized that it looked far and asked:

"What are you thinking?"

"I so wanted this life, I, you, my son and Amanda!"

"You can divorce exists for that!"

"I can not leave the Conrad, it would take Daniel me and turn our lives into a living hell! You know very well that David! "

"Vee ..."

"It's no use, I can not hope for it is impossible to get rid of the Conrad!"

She leaned against him trying to hold back the tears and he hugged her hard, stayed like that for a long time until she said she needed to go, he protested, but understood, they walked hand in hand down closer to the mansion and then goodbye, his hands fell off slowly and she returned home, while he was playing with Amanda and Jack.

Victoria opened the door quietly and found himself looking straight into the blue eyes of Conrad who had a cruel smile and a bottle almost empty whiskey in hand, she froze and he said sarcastically:

"Good morning, Victoria!"

"Conrad ..."

"I did not sleep at home"

"Of course I slept, goes for a walk on the beach this morning!"

"Spare me Victoria, I spent the night here in this chair!"

"But you said you were going to spend the night in the city!"

"You're not the only one mind on this wedding!"

"Conrad, I..."

"You think I'm stupid? A man knows when his wife is having an affair, I had the test when you lied about the exhibition of art! "

"There was a show!"

"In which you did not attend! Besides bitch is stupid! "

"Do not talk to me like that!"

"I speak as you want! You still the same desperate bitch when we first met, give you my name and my money have not changed! "

"I will not stand here and listen to this, you are completely drunk!"

"Ah yes will !"

An impulse he took her by the hair and began to drag her down the stairs, she tried to get loose, but he was much stronger when they got to the room he threw her to the ground and asked:

"You are not pleased with me ?!"

"Conrad ..."

"Let's see if it will go on like this!"

He began to take his belt and unzipped his pants, Victoria tried to get up, but he pushed her to the ground again and bent over her pulling her pants, she whispered in shock:

"I do not want Conrad, please do not!"

"Oh honey that's exactly what will make things fun!"

His eyes glittered evilly to speak it, Victoria cried starting to relive the scenes of his terrible past, but did not give up fighting against his advances.

**Yes, I know it was tense, I remind you that Conrad was drunk, moreover this was the best way I found to make Victoria tell your past David! Comment!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Finally I'm back, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

Conrad Victoria held tightly and kissed her lips harshly before trying to introduce her to beat her trying to escape, but was useless, desperate she bit his ear with all the strength he had, he cried out in pain and rolled off her, she up, but he held his foot, with no alternative she threw him a pot on the head, he fell unconscious and she ran from the room, down the stairs and left the mansion fleeing in tears to the house of David. He was still on the beach with the kids, so she collapsed on the porch corner sitting with her knees up to her chest and arms while involving the sobs shook her small body.

David and Amanda returned home smiling, however as soon as they stepped on the porch were shocked by the Victoria scene crying, he released his name in one breath before kneeling beside her, she did not answer, stunned he just pulled her onto his lap coming quickly, taking her to his room and put on the bed, she cried like a girl and stronger than he embraced ensuring that would protect her nothing worked, after long minutes she finally stopped crying and looked in his eyes asking without knowing why:

"Excuse me!"

"Sorry, why? What happened "

"Conrad ... He knows about us ..."

The sentence fell like a bomb on the head of David, he did not expect it would happen so fast, trying to mask his shock he asked:

"Did he hurt you?"

"He was drunk and ..."

"Which is?"

"He tried to fuck me strength!"

She started crying again as David tried to control the anger that was dominating, he wanted to kill Conrad at that time, had never felt such hatred before, but he knew all he could and had to do was take care of Victoria and then said:

"Calm Vee, will not happen again!"

"Yes it will, will always happen again!"

"What do you mean ?!"

"From my life David! I did not tell it all to you, I was abused by my stepfather, he entered my room at night and make me do his will, so my mother threw me out, she accused me of seducing him, but I never did this never! A neighbor a few years older than me welcomed me into his home, he treated me like a sister, said he wanted to help me, I trusted him and one night the fuse burned my room, he went to the basement to fix and I was help, but he kissed me the strength, I have rejected him saying just be friends, then he punched me, I fell on the floor and only heard him say "dear relax" while doing what he wanted with me, I could only concentrate in light of the heater to bear it! "

"Vee..."

"I got him pregnant, fifteen, alone in the world and pregnant a rapist, I thought of abortion, but I did not dare, and I had my little boy, my Patrick, but Jimmy started chasing us, I won a scholarship to study in Paris and had to leave Patrick in foster care to protect it because there was nowhere else to hide! "

She spoke quickly between all tears, had never divided it with anyone, but was exploding at that time, totally in shock and her eyes filled with tears David tried to approach, but she pulled away and said:

"You should be disgusted with me!"

"I'm not sick, I would never be disgusted with you!"

"Now David, until I feel sick when I think about it!"

"The only thing I feel at this moment is to protect you from the will, to embrace you and never let you go!"

"I left a son, you should find me a monster!"

"The only monsters were they, their mother, these men and Conrad, you've been a victim, and is also an amazing mother to Daniel!"

"Thank you for being so understanding!"

"Come here, I want to be embraced with you and me sure that no one will never hurt you!"

She lay on his chest and he wiped his tears before hugging her tightly as he kissed the top of her head and said that everything would be fine, she closed her eyes tightly holding his shirt feeling safe in his arms, then she fell asleep. Realizing that she had slept he gently placed under the covers, gently kissed her forehead and down the stairs willing to talk to Amanda, he found the girl sitting there at the foot of the stairs with a frightened expression and asked:

"What happened to Victoria?"

"Oh my daughter unfortunately I can not tell you, but I promise that had been all right!"

"She's still crying?"

"No, she slept. I'll be up there with her, she needs me! "

"Okay, I'll make a pretty design for her!"

"That! I love you Amanda! "

"I also Daddy!"

Amanda smiled at him and ran back to his drawings, he smiled slightly and went back to the room where Victoria watched sleep, she had so many injuries, so many sorrows, all he wanted was to protect her and was going to do it anyway .

A few hours passed before she woke up, David was smiling slightly and stroking her face, she smiled at him and kissed his hand before sitting down on the bed and say:

"You're an angel David!"

"You who are my, my angel, the woman of my life!"

"I need to go."

"What?"

"I better get back to the mansion."

"No way, over there you never come back!"

"David, you want me to lose custody of Daniel?"

"No but ..."

"Then do not do the Conrad accuse me of home abandonment!"

"Vee, let the police, we will report Conrad after he tried to abuse you!"

"David, he's my husband no one will take it seriously!"

"So we have to run away!"

"Run away? !"

"Yes, we go to a place far away, where he would never find us!"

"David ..."

"It's our only hope Victoria!"

"You're right, but we need to wait my in-laws bring Daniel back, I can not go anywhere without my son!"

"What we have to wait?"

"A week!"

"I can not imagine you with this man one more day Victoria!"

"Patience David, please, I've been through worse!"

"I'm very proud of you Victoria!"

"And I'm stronger knowing that you are on my side!"

"And always will be!"

They lovingly embraced for a long time, then down the stairs, the room was drawing Amanda, to see her the girl ran to her and handed her a drawing, Victoria smiled and she proudly explained:

"It's me and Daniel playing and you and dad in hand"!

Victoria was thrilled hugging the girl tearfully, feeling even stronger, David watched them smiling and surprised by the attitude of his daughter, he walked her to the door, said goodbye with a hug and she returned to the mansion, David then Amanda turned to:

"Daughter because you put me and Victoria in hand?"

"Dad, I know you are lovers!"

"OH! And how do you feel about that? "

"Happy, I like her and Daniel!"

"I'm happy now that Amanda!"

"Dad, I just do not understand why she's dating you and is married!"

"Amanda, there are many complicated things in the world, but I guarantee that soon the Victoria will no longer be married to him!"

David smiled with that statement and closed his eyes hoping that his desire was realized.

Once entered the house Victoria made sure that Conrad was not downstairs, then climbed the stairs and entered the room the meeting on the balcony, he turned to her and said:

"I confess I did not imagine that her lover was that goofy!"

"What are you talking about?"

"David Clarke, her lover, I saw her coming out of his hovel!"

"Stop refer to it with irony!"

"You are in no position to demand anything, Vic!"

"Conrad ..."

"Do not worry dear, I will allow you together!"

"What?"

"I have my lovers, Victoria, okay you have your own!"

"Conrad ..."

"I know that after a while you get tired of it!"

"If you hurt David ..."

"I will not do anything, short her lover!"

He left the room with a wry smile and she sat on the bed without knowing what to do and what to believe, moreover did not want to be under the same roof as Conrad, exhausted she crawled under the covers and tried to fall asleep.

_**Victoria finally able to vent their secrets with David, but we have much more excitement ahead! Comments? :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**The chapter is short, but very important for the development of the relationship between David and Victoria! I hope you enjoy! :)**_

Almost a week had passed David and Victoria had not met during that time, Conrad had been those days away from work and was constantly at home just to torture Victoria. That morning he finally had to travel to work, it was Saturday and she has imagined it to be a lie, but did not care, as he left she went to the house of David, glad to finally be able to see him when she arrived however not one was, she stood on the porch waiting and saw some matches, he considered not move, but when he saw the envelope from a psychiatric hospital was surprised and caught him, had the name of David and even embarrassed his curiosity was greater, she opened and became shocked to read the name of his wife, Kara, David had lied to her.

Victoria thought about leaving, but decided to stay and confront him soon after he arrived and approached her smiling trying to kiss her saying he was homesick, she walked away with tears in his eyes and he asked worriedly:

"What happened Victoria?"

"Why did you do that?"

"This what ?!"

"Why did you lie to me ?!"

"What are you talking about ?!"

"His wife is alive and in a madhouse!"

"Vee ..."

"You lied to me David, after all!"

"I can explain!"

"I do not want to hear anything!"

She turned away to leave, but he grabbed her arm, she began to slap him trying to break free so he shook her and screamed:

"Stop it, listen to me!"

"Let me go!"

"Only if you listen to me!"

"So let me go!"

She released her and she arched her eyebrows waiting, she led her to the couch, took a deep breath and began:

"I met Kara in the first year of college, she was art, it was an amazing girl, we became friends, then lovers and when I realized we were already living together, then she got pregnant, we were happy, she dropped out of college, AmandaHe was born and we were a perfect family, but when Amanda was four ... Kara began to go crazy! "

"What do you mean?"

"She started freaking out, had tantrums, nervous breakdowns, euphoric moments, I worried, but thought everything would be fine ... until she tried to kill our daughter drowned!"

Victoria felt her stomach turn, she wanted to believe in the words of David, but his lie had made her doubt everything, she rose from the couch and he asked:

"Where are you going?"

"Although"

"Without saying anything?"

"I do not know what to believe!"

"You are doubting me?"

"Have you ever lied to me, I do not doubt it admitted Kara out of spite!"

"Victoria !"

"I'm sorry David!"

"Come with me!"

"Where to?"

"Come, I will show you the truth!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Ah yes will now !"

He took her arm and led her out, he was not being aggressive and she did not know why did not pull away, she wanted to get away from him, but something inside kept her and ended up getting into his car, he drove quickly and silent, was outraged by their lack of confidence when they arrived he finally ordered:

"Get out of the car!"

"Where are we?"

"We came to visit Kara!"

She swallowed audibly, but got out of the car, he did the same and entered the clinic, Victoria felt uncomfortable as she waited for him to speak with the receptionist, had spent six months of his adolescence in a similar place and the memories were still bad. Soon the entry was released and he took her by the hand to the elevator, when they arrived at the bedroom door David asked:

'Let me go in first, unarmed want it! "

"Whatever!"

He shrugged and went in, she stood in the doorway watching him, he approached the bed and said quietly:

"Kara"

"David, you came to do what?"

"I brought someone to see you! Vee between! "

Victoria entered timidly and watched intently the woman sitting on the bed, she was blond and thin, despite being in that place was beautiful, remembered Amanda, with wide eyes she turned to Victoria:

"Who are you ?!"

"Her name is Victoria, we are in a relationship and ..."

"You're cheating on me?"

"Not Kara, we are separated five years ago!"

"You locked me here to be with that bitch!"

"Never again refer to these terms Victoria! And you're locked up here because he tried to kill our daughter! "

"Want me to refer me as the woman who stole from me ?!"

"Kara stop distorting things!"

"Why did David, because you did not expect I heal myself?"

"Kara, you know it will never happen, moreover I love Victoria!"

"You stole my husband from me !"

Her eyes flashed angrily and she jumped out of bed shouting insults and grabbed the neck of Victoria, David held her screaming for nurses who soon came and froze, frightened Victoria flinched with his arms around her holding the crying, the David bolstered to the car, she remained silent and he pulled her into his arms saying:

"It's okay, I'm here!"

"Forgive me for doubting you!"

"I missed you hiding the truth!"

"I'm sorry, her situation is horrible!"

"I'm sorry I brought you here, but ..."

"All right, I needed to believe in you!"

"She hurt you?"

"No, I just got scared!"

"Let's go home now!"

As soon as they got home, David held her again, longing for their love, they were a long time embraced, she pulled away, grabbed his face in his hands and looking into his eyes said:

"I love you David!"

His eyes filled with tears, he passionately kissed, then kissed her forehead and said:

"I love you, Vee!"

_**Oh the first I love you Victoria, finally ! Comments? ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi, the chapter was not too long and we have many ViVid times, but it represents a great turning point in history! :)**_

After spending the afternoon with David, Victoria returned home feeling lighter now was sure that nothing not even Conrad could separate them, they already knew everything about each other, had no more secrets and she finally managed to say.

That afternoon after they declared each other in the room they went into the bedroom and made love tenderly, then she lay on his chest and leaned to look into his eyes, stroked his face and said:

"I meant what I said!"

"What do you mean?"

"I love you David, as I have never loved anyone!"

-It's So good to hear Vee! "

"I promise that once Daniel is at home and the Conrad is for a trip will run away with you!"

"Victoria this is what I most want!"

"You're not hiding anything right?"

"No, I swear! And you? "

"Nor, you are the only person who knows everything about my past!"

"Thank you for trusting me!"

"I will always trust David!"

"Now tell me you love me again, I waited to hear it!"

"I love you David! I love you! "

She smiled at the thought and went to the room. The next day Victoria was surprised to see Conrad drinking whiskey, they were not speaking right from the fight and she tried to pass indifferent, but he said:

"What a miracle sleep at home!"

"When you're not I usually sleep!"

"Delicate as a flower!"

"Even the flowers have thorns!"

"Touché! But seriously now, we need to talk! "

"Later, maybe!"

"It has to be now Vic, please!"

His tone changed completely and he practically begged, surprise she stopped to observe him, he looked haggard, in a way she had never seen before, she sighed and approached asking:

"What you want?"

"Victoria's what I'll tell you now is very, very serious, but it is the only way to prepare you!"

"What you mean?"

"I will be arrested!"

"What ?!"

"I ... I washed money for the initiative, the terrorist group that just confessed the explosion of Flight 197"

"Conrad ..."

"Wait, the FBI will investigate, will get to me, I'll be arrested, confiscated our possessions, and you have to take care of our child alone in the middle of this scandal!"

"Monster ! You helped kill those people for money? ! "

"Victoria calm down!"

"I'm calm, I'm sick of you Conrad, I despise you!"

She felt a cake form in if stomach and ran up the stairs, sat facing the private and vomited heavily, was totally dizzy when he finished, she got up, washed his face and left leaning against the wall, Conrad was already in the room and tried to approach, she pushed him away and he said:

"You're pale!"

"Get out of here!"

"Shall I call a doctor?"

"No! I just want you out of my way, look at you are hurting me! "

"But we still need to talk!"

"Conrad ... please!"

He nodded and left the room, she lay in bed breathing deeply trying to calm his stomach, then his words came to her mind and she felt tears flood her eyes, she would not see her son going through that situation but did not know what to do to protect it, was feeling helpless, now she could understand why he felt distressed since the explosion, she felt that something connected to that tragedy.

After spending all day in bed, Victoria finally got up and walked down the stairs going up to Conrad's office to see her asked:

"Still disgusted with me ?!"

"Yes, but I need to know what are the options?"

"What do you mean?"

"And if you deliver, collaborate with the investigations? Maybe if you give them ... "

"I would die shortly after Daniel, of course!"

"What are you talking about ?!"

"They are threatening the lives of our son, Victoria!"

She fell ill again and had to sit, the mere possibility of your child at risk of life made her desperate, after a few seconds she pulled herself together and said:

"I hate U!"

"This does not solve anything!"

"And if you ... put the blame on someone else?"

"What?"

"It's one of those bastards who live with you!"

"You're really determined to protect me little wife!"

"I'm doing this for my son, but you can be sure that if it was not for Daniel let him rot in prison!"

"How romantic!"

"Conrad, please ... I'm feeling bad, would you mind stopping the ironies and end the conversation! Who is thinking anyway? "

"Luke Gillian, he knows a few things!"

She nodded and lifted a bit dizzy thought of going to sleep, but realized he needed to see David first and went to the beach house, knew only one to hug him would calm at the time, she needed him, she was a monster to be decided by the blame the other, but it was the only way to see Daniel insurance.

David was almost asleep on the couch when he heard the knock on the door, he opened surprised and smiled at Victoria, but her smile faded when he realized she was pale and stared teary eyes, he pulled her inside, she collapsed in tears and he led her to the couch, he then asked holding her little hand:

"What happened, Vee?"

"Nothing."

"As nothing?"

"David ... I hold me?"

He sat beside her and held her for a long time, until she pulled away, stroked his face and said,

"Thanks David, I always feel better with you!"

"Tell me what's going on!"

"David ..."

"You promised, no secrets remember ?!"

"It is no secret, just have to live with it!"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm just not feeling well today, that's all!"

"Want to see a doctor?"

"I just want to hug her!"

He hugged her and asked:

"Do you promise that nothing will disrupt our lives together?"

"I promise Vee, and also promise that nothing can separate us!"

"Whatever happens?"

"Yes. David forever Victoria, remember? "

_**I hope you enjoyed, I'll post the next as soon as possible! comments :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**This chapter was a little bigger than the others, Victoria is somewhat confused at this point, but David is with her! ;)**_

The next morning Victoria woke up sick, she tried to ignore the bad feeling in your stomach, but it only worsened the forcing running to the bathroom again after throwing up she looked in the mirror, was pale and trembling, she only remembered feeling that way on two occasions and the mere memory of it brought chills to your spine, this could not happen, not now, afraid she pushed the thought away and went back to bed. Minutes later Conrad entered the bedroom and smiling said:

"Good day dear!"

"What do you here?"

"I did not see you come home from your last lover !"

"Conrad, do not start!"

"I was just worried! Are you better today?"

"I'm great!"

"That's good! I go to work and try to resolve the situation ... "

"I do not want to know anything about it !"

"It's all right! Have a nice day."

He approached willing to kiss her forehead, but she turned away, he laughed, patted her head and left, she sighed sadly and soon picked up the phone by calling David, he answered concerned and then asked:

"You're better Vee?"

"Good morning, I'm so!"

"Really?"

"Yup. I called to hear your voice! "

"Oh Vee, I wanted so much that you had slept at home yesterday!"

"I know, but I did not want to provoke the Conrad!"

There was silence for a few seconds, but then he asked looking anxious:

"When Daniel back?"

"In two days. You are anxious? "

"Much! I worry about you in this house with Conrad! "

"David ... I need very much of its quiet!"

"Victoria has something going on?"

"Nothing, I just do not want to give ammunition to him, so it's best not to talk for a few days!"

"What?!"

"David ... I need time, I need to be alone for a few days!"

"Victoria, you're not talking about making sense!"

"Our mouth you later!"

She hung up ready to flee the conversation, everything was too much for her in that moment, she felt a monster to be supporting Conrad, she did not deserve a man like David, honest and of good character, he deserved the cold life and that false Conrad lived side and that's what I would say to him that night, it was better to finish everything, because if what was suspected was confirmed he would give it up, at least that's what she thought.

When Victoria finally came to the door to open David ran, he tried to hug her, but she came coldly, he then said:

"I spent the nervous all day Victoria!"

"I came here to end it all!"

"What?!"

"David, do not insist, I'm not good enough for you and Conrad will end up hurting you!"

"But I love you, I am willing to take any risks!"

"But I'm not David!"

"So you do not love me?"

"It is not enough! You had a normal life, a father and a loving aunt, went to college, found a wife that made you happy for a while, that's why you think everything simple, but I had none of that, fifteen years I was in street, pregnant and struggling to support me, you think all romantic, but I ... I have lived without knowing what was going to eat the next day David, and do not want to go through that again! "

"Do you think I am unable to take care of you ?!"

"If Conrad demoralize you you will be unable yes, and I can not do this or to me or to you, let alone with Daniel and Amanda!"

"I would work on anything to take care of you!"

"Anything? Anything not serve! "

"Oh yeah, to the Queen of the Hamptons any work should be an outrage!"

"Exactly ! David the life you want to give me is not my favorite way of life! "

"Victoria I'm not understanding or recognizing you!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm good at pretending, that's me, as Conrad would say I am only a greedy bitch! Bye!"

She smiled coldly and gave him his back slamming the door behind him, he sat on the couch totally shocked, that definitely was not his Victoria suddenly Amanda sat beside her and asked:

"It's all right Dad?"

"Yes, you are!"

"It was the Victoria?"

"Yup."

"You fought?"

"It was nothing, only adult thing, Amanda! Go play, I'll call Uncle Bill. "

The girl kissed his cheek and went back upstairs, he grabbed the phone and called Bill, perhaps the friend could help you to understand what was happening.

Victoria entered the devastated mansion, crying compulsively, felt such pain, never imagined having to leave David in this way, but he was a monster and now know what exactly Conrad could and could not risk David, she was shaken to the room and She tossed in bed.

After connecting to David, Bill went to his house, who told him everything, Bill pondered and said:

The things she said were absolutely confused!"

"I know Bill, neither seems my Victoria!"

"Maybe it's better this way!"

"Best?"

"David, where do you think this relationship would take him?"

"We were going to run away together!"

"The Victoria's right, you see everything very easy, Conrad would never idly letting you take her son and his wife!"

"I know that Bill, but I'm no kid, I face everything to the end, everything for her, I love her!"

"Even after today?"

"I still do not know what to think about today!"

The next day Victoria not got out of bed, he felt weak and had no desire to see anyone hurt ignoring the numerous calls from David, but had to stand firm.

David was angry, let alone care for Victoria angrier he got, he did not deserve to be treated well, needed at least a good explanation, but could not do anything at that time. A few hours after Conrad left the company and warned that would go to Washington, David celebrated, it was his chance to talk to Victoria.

As soon as he got home David called the Manor confirming that Conrad had traveled, then ran there. Martha received him and went to tell Victoria that he was in bed, she ordered Martha to dispense, but he had gone up and invaded his room stating:

"I'll talk to you anyway!"

"David"

"I'll get you safely!"

"No need, just let us alone will!"

She left quickly, Victoria raised, she and David looked at each other and he just said:

Thanks for not calling security!"

"Do not make me regret, go away!"

"Victoria, I'm going crazy, the way you did yesterday was absurd!"

"It's hard to face the truth David!"

"I'm not seeing the truth, what I see is a fake, a woman I know pretending to be a greedy bitch she is not!"

"Who guarantees?"

"Your eyes! Your eyes give you, give your pain and your fear! "

She looked away instantly, yet the tears rolled down his face, he came ready to dry them, but she pulled away and asked angrily:

"Why are you doing this?"

"I, Victoria ?! '

"Yes, because coming here, telling me these things, why not accept my decision ?!"

"Why are you acting like crazy!"

"Go away!"

"No! I want to know what's going on and just get out of here with the truth! "

She had no more strength to go with it, it was impossible, she loved David and could not live without him, she was frail, confused and frightened mainly, as much as he wanted to protect David she could not stay away from him, she threw herself shaken in his arms, he hugged and let her cry for a while.

When stopped crying Victoria was exhausted, he stroked her cheek and took her hand in silence, took her to the bathroom, turned on the tub, took the sweater her and helped her into the tub, she sat and he massaged her shoulders and his back calmly, providing you with a long moment of relaxation.

After bathing they sat in bed holding hands, had not said anything, Victoria just looked at him she wanted to talk but did not know what to say, really was too tired to say anything, David finally broke the silence:

"I love you Victoria, no matter what happens I will always love you!"

"I love you, David!"

"Come here, Vee!"

He pulled her onto his lap, wanted to make her feel safe, she lay on his chest and felt better, being in his arms made him all your fears go away, she felt at peace, gradually falling asleep in his place favorites, the arms of David.

David hugged Victoria even stronger when she realized she had fallen asleep, he knew he needed to talk, but would not press it, on the contrary wanted her to feel safe with him, he knew that things were difficult, but they could always face everything while they were together and he would never let her go.

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I will take a while for the next post! Comments? ;)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**It was smaller than I expected, but this chapter is crucial to the story!**_

David woke up in the morning and smiled at Victoria, she was watching in silence, he stroked her face and said:

"There is no more beautiful way to wake up!"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes and you?"

I always sleep well in your arms! "

He smiled kissed her forehead and said,

"Come take a walk on the beach, then we can have breakfast in my house!"

"It seems perfect!"

They raised and then went to the beach, Victoria felt stronger that day, woke up a little nauseous, but close to David his forces renewed. They went barefoot and holding hands, David smiled watching Victoria with her, she was beautiful in her expensive clothes and heavy makeup, but as it was then, with hair in the wind, pants and white jacket and a purple tank top, was perfect she was naturally beautiful and he loved her too, then sat holding each facing the sea, he realized she was thoughtful and said,

It's okay Vee?"

"Uh-huh ..."

"Does not appear! What are you thinking? "

"Daniel arrives tonight!"

"Then we can go!"

"We need to be patient David!"

"It will be all right, believe me!"

"We have to do everything right, I've had a life of uncertainty, you know!"

"I promise it will not happen Vee!"

She nodded sadly and he hugged her even stronger, she rested her head on his chest and closed his eyes trying to ward off bad thoughts.

After breakfast at David's house and spend more time with him Victoria returned home anxious for the return of Daniel, but hours later was surprised to see Conrad arrive alone, she asked for his son and he said grimly:

"We go to the office, we need to talk!"

She winced at his tone and followed him to the office, he sat down and poured whiskey, handed a glass to her that just looked up and asked:

"What you want?"

"Everything went wrong, Victoria!"

"What do you mean?"

"Luke discovered my plan and threatened to report the initiative, they are furious!"

"And Daniel?"

"Continue with Dad! He is in the crosshairs of them Victoria! "

His eyes filled with tears and without thinking he drank whiskey, with a trembling voice asked:

"And now?"

"We have only one exit, just a lamb to be sacrificed!"

"Who ?!"

"Clarke"

"No, you will not destroy his life!"

"Is he or our son, the choice is yours!"

"There has to be another way!"

"No Victoria, David is the only slob who work for me!"

"Do not talk like it!"

"Stop defending her lover and listen to me!"

"You're doing it for revenge is not it ?!"

"I'm doing this to save our family!"

He looked extremely pleased with himself and she can not hold back the tears, but he did not care and continued talking:

"I'm going to need your help to incriminate him!"

"What ?!"

"Yes, I need to get his laptop, tonight!"

"I will not do it!"

"Victoria Vau yes, because otherwise we will lose Daniel forever!"

"Conrad ..."

"Victoria is simple and there is no other way!"

She lowered her head as tears streamed down his face, he then called Frank your trusted man and explained to them everything they had to do, nothing could go wrong.

Still crying Victoria watched the rain on the front door of the Manor, she was about to destroy the the life of the man she loved, the best man I ever met, but had no choice if he did not lose his beloved son and she could not bear to lose another son, yet the pain was unbearable.

Devastated she left the mansion toward the house of David, then her hair and her long white dress were soaked and she felt cold, but the worst was to blame, Frank walked silently behind her and watched how irregular it seemed to walk, soHe arrived on the balcony Victoria felt all spin, but took a deep breath trying to fulfill his terrible mission. Victoria opened the door and entered, but as he was about to get the laptop everything went dark and she fell to the ground unconscious. No alternative Frank ran back to the Manor and Amanda who had watched the scene without understanding anything called by his father, David went down the stairs quietly, but despaired at the sight of fallen Victoria in the middle of the room and ran toward her calling your name without gaining response.

**Now what do you guys think will happen ?! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and look your comments!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**This chapter is busy, happy reading!**_

Victoria opened her eyes completely dizzy and soon saw the worried look on David's face, he stroked his face and asked,

"Vee, are you okay?"

She burst into tears, memories of what was the about to come into your mind, surprised David pulled her into a hug and picked her up to leading to the bedroom, she was still crying on his chest and shivering, he then took your dress, you put a shirt and helped her lie down under the covers, she continued crying and he hugged her kissing her head until she calmed down, looked at him and said:

"I love you!"

"I love you Vee! But calm down, it's okay, I'm here! "

"I am cold!"

"I go to prepare a hot drink for you!"

"Stay here, please!"

"I'll be right back, you need to eat something!"

He kissed her forehead and raised going to the kitchen, to see his father Amanda asked:

"Santa Victoria okay?"

"Yeah, just're cold, I will prepare a hot chocolate for her!"

'' Why did you fainted? "

"I do not know Amanda!"

She realized that her father was out of patience and chose not to ask any more questions, he thought we should talk about the man you saw with Victoria, but decided it was not the best time, kissed the father and went to his room.

When David returned to the Victoria room was wrapped in blanket looking out the window, he walked over and handed him the cup, they sat in silence, she drank and he pulled her into his arms asking:

"After all Vee, what happened?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little confused!"

"You fainted Victoria!"

"It was cold, stress, that's all!"

"Shall I call a doctor?"

"No, I'm better now, I just want to rest."

"And Daniel, did you?"

"No!"

"Why? What happened?"

"His grandfather had problems, nothing serious."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

He realized that she was hiding him something, but preferred not to push her, then laid, one facing the other in silence, Victoria wanted it that way. After a while she took his hand and firmly looked into his eyes, taking courage to say what he needed, though not sure she needed to talk, wanted to feel safe and at least a little more honest with him, so after a long sigh, he pulled his hand up to his abdomen and said,

"David ... I think I'm pregnant!"

"What?!"

"I think I'm expecting his child!"

"A child, a baby, my ?!"

"Yes ... I'm not absolutely sure, but almost one hundred percent!"

"My God! Victoria, this is ... "

"I understand if you do not want to be part of it, or if you do not believe that the baby is his, I do not want ..."

"Shut up, Victoria!"

She widened her eyes surprise and he turned on the light, she sat up and said,

"How can you say that ?!"

"Ah..eu ..."

"You are the woman I love the woman with whom I plan to spend the rest of my life and now will give me a son, that's wonderful!"

"But David ..."

"I know it's not the right time, but I'm happy, you make me happy Vee!"

"I'm really afraid!"

"Do not be afraid, I am here and I will protect you, always!"

She did not answer, can not, then tears welled up in his eyes, he hugged her and let her cry on his neck, his words deeply touched her and increased her fault, she wanted to get away with it then, but knew he had to let go of Daniel and that would never do, trying to keep the troubled thoughts she sighed deeply and held his face looking into his eyes and thanked:

"Thank you for being so, I'm so afraid of losing you!"

"Oh Vee, you'll never get lost! I would never let you get away! "

They both laughed, Victoria bit her lip and stroked his cheek timidly asking:

"David, make love to me!"

"Are you sure, Vee?"

"I need to feel your love!"

"And the baby ?!"

"You will not hurt him!

He smiled and kissed her passionately, her arms went to his neck, he quietly opened the buttons of his shirt she wore, saw his body turn out slowly, she looked even more perfect then, after opening her bra he lay down and began kissing her chest, her lips were down to stop in his abdomen, he stroked her emotional womb, she could feel the presence of the little baby, so her hands were with him and his fingers intertwined as their eyes met and between smiles and some tears whispered together:

"_**I love you!"**_

Vitoria pulled him into a passionate kiss, he got rid of his pants and she took off her panties, indicating that wanted him, he was being introduced slowly in her, stared at her enjoying her happy expression, eyes closed and mouth open letting out little moans , she was perfect. He lovingly continued until felt her release with a higher groan, he smiled, kissed her belly and lay beside her pulling her into his arms, she kissed his chest and said:

"It was perfect!"

"You're perfect Vee!"

"I love you!"

I love you more! Let's sleep you seem married! "

"Come on! Goodnight My Love!"

"Good night My Angel!"

He kissed the top of her head and held her protectively as she brushed her dark curls, her breaths were hushed and soon both fell asleep.

It was dawn, the rain was getting stronger, Frank Stevens stopped on the porch of beach house, with a small tool could open the door to the beach house, walking quietly in the dark, only a weak flashlight gave him the direction to the table center, there was David's laptop, he smirked and took the equipment out of the house quickly.

Victoria woke up sick and ran to the bathroom, vomited as she felt David hold your hair when her stomach calmed down she got herself together and smiled at him that said:

"It seems that our little baby is bullying you!"

"David, we're not sure ..."

You still have doubts ?! "

"I hope!"

"Victoria!"

"You even admitted that the timing is not good!"

"I know, but it's there, was done by our love and we'll create it together!"

"I always calms me!"

"Come here!"

He hugged her tightly, she sighed deeply feeling the smell of his cologne, it soothed and made her feel safe, they got that way for a long time, when away he asked:

"Vee and Daniel and our escape ?!"

"What have?"

"Well, now we have even more urgency to get away!"

"I know ... but calm, everything will be solved!"

"I care for you, the baby!"

"We'll be safe!"

"Are you better?"

"Yes, morning sickness is natural and goes fast!"

"So let's have coffee?"

"I gotta go..."

"First coffee, want to make sure you're going to eat!"

"It's ok. Daddy owl! "

"You have not seen anything yet!"

They laughed and down hand in hand, going straight to the kitchen, David began to prepare coffee and Victoria watched, suddenly realized that his hand was instinctively stroking his abdomen, she smiled when I first thought that he was carrying a life reached its mind and generated life of his love for David, she came back to reality when he saw Amanda stopped in front of him, she smiled at the girl and said:

"Good morning Amanda!"

"Hi."

"It's okay honey?"

"Uh-huh"

Amanda was absolutely cold and sat in front of the staring, his gaze was accusatory, but Victoria could not understand why the coffee was quick and quiet, everyone was entertained in their own thoughts.

After finishing Amanda went to the bedroom, Victoria said she needed to go, David tried to force her to stay a little longer, but I knew she was right, they raised the smiling table, but looking at the Victoria table was completely pale and his legs buckled, David caught her and helped her sit, she looked dazed, he gave her a glass of water and asked with concern:

"What are you feeling Vee?"

"Just dizzy is normal!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. Hold me? "

He hugged her and she took a deep breath fighting back tears, the laptop had been taken, she still did not know how, but Conrad was once again winning, yet she would fight, just walked away and said I needed to go, he kissed David and He hurried back to the mansion.

Victoria found Conrad quietly sipping coffee, he smiled when he saw her and said ironically:

"Good day dear!"

"How did you get the laptop?"

"Well, after you reached the point of forging a faint I had to use the methods risky one both Frank!"

"Conrad, please save David, I abandon, never see him, but find someone else!"

"Too late Vic the laptop is already in the hands of the Initiative!"

"God!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Scoundrel! You do not think even the daughter of David ?! "

"That's not my problem!"

"I hate you, monster!"

"That's your business! In three days her love will be behind bars! "

_**I hope you enjoyed, I'll post the next as soon as possible! :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**"This chapter will be very busy, hope you enjoy it and not forget to comment! :)"**_

It was night when Victoria finally left the room and went to Conrad's office, he was reading some documents when she sat in front of him and began:

"Conrad you know I'm sofrendomuito with all this is not?"

"What do you want to Victoria?"

"Bring back Daniel!"

"What?"

"Conrad I need it to endure all this, I need to make sure that they are safe!"

"I do not think a good idea!"

"Conrad I beg you! Please!"

"Okay Victoria, okay!"

"Thank you!"

She managed a smile and turned away back into the room, lay in bed when stroked her stomach and closed his eyes going over every detail of the conversation he had with David, was determined to get away with it.

It was late afternoon when the driver arrived with Daniel, Victoria was waiting at the front door of the Manor, so saw the boy ran into his arms, she knelt hugging him tightly and kissed her smiling cheek, but two tears escaped from their eyes, the boy used his tiny hands to dry them and asked:

"It's sad mommy?"

"No my love, I'm very happy you're here!"

"I was homesick!"

"I also my angel!"

They embraced again and she smiled fully, everything would work out, were a matter of hours.

The night after placing Daniel to sleep Victoria went downstairs quietly and went to the house of David, his plan was to convince him to flee the next day, was simple in his mind, would put Daniel and Amanda in the car and follow to safety she would deliver him from prison and be free of Conrad, it was not the best idea, but it was a last desperate attempt.

She ran to the beach house, but when set foot on the porch ran into Frank that prevented it from passing angrily ordered her trying to control the volume of your voice:

"Let me go Frank!"

"No, you come with me!"

He pushed down the carrying arm to a location a few meters from the house where no one could hear them, he was still holding his arms and she begged:

"Let me go!"

"Listen Victoria, you can even fool the Conrad, but you do not fool me!"

"What do you mean? What you mean?"

"When you asked Conrad to bring Daniel I realize at the time the plan, you came here to escape combine with David!"

"Frank, please, I love David, I just want to protect you!"

"Victoria please tell me! you are a smart woman knows that a leak in this situation is a ridiculous idea! "

"It's our only chance!"

"Victoria come back to your senses! This man is about to be accused of terrorism, it is hunted like a beast to run, you can not put herself and Daniel in this situation, it is unfair even with David and his daughter! "

"Frank ..."

"David will be found and arrested, you may even be arrested also, think of the psychological trauma of his son!"

She began to cry and tried to slap him, but he held her wrists tightly and shook her body before speaking:

"Stop making scandals, not no more!"

"I hate you, you and your boss!"

"That does not change the fate of her lover!"

"Let me go to him please!"

"Only if you promise to give up this plan!"

"I promise!"

He released her, she swallowed composed himself to tears, gave her a hateful look and entered the house, David was sleeping with the TV on, she approached stroking her blond curls, he woke up and smiled saying:

"Hi."

"Hi, sorry I did not want to wake him up!"

"Oh agree with you around is always a pleasure Vee!"

They laughed and David pulled her onto his lap taking the opportunity to caress her abdomen and then asked:

"You spent the day as well?"

"Yup!"

"I've dined?"

"Yup."

"Are you hungry?"

"Only you!"

He laughed long and pulled her into a passionate kiss, momentarily lifted her and carried her in his arms to the bedroom, she knelt on the bed and he pulled her dress she stepped back and laid on the bed he climbed on top, but was surprised when sheShe pushed him, straddled him and said:

"Today I dominate!"

"Perfect!"

It was the most we could say, the arousal was dominating, he held her hips as she teased, soon found the perfect location, Victoria rode on him moaning slightly, his hands were on her nipples and all over his body, he appreciated her beauty, her dark hair falling down her messy contrasting with her pale skin, her full lips tight, heaven she was perfect.

After satiating the pleasure she laid on him smiling when their breathing calmed down he lifted his chin and said smiling:

"I was even more incredible today, surprised me!"

She blushed and lowered his face touching the nose on his chest, he laughed and held her tight kissing her hair, they talked some trivia and he soon fell asleep, she separated from her embrace and lay beside her playing with her curls, then some tears streamed from her eyes, she did not know how I would live without it and felt worse for being the cheating there, everything was always so difficult, feeling suffocated she hugged her knees to her chest and wept quietly to sleep.

Victoria woke alone in bed, slept a few hours that night and felt tired, yet up, dressed and went downstairs, David was preparing coffee and smiled opening his arms to her, she hugged him and asked:

"Take breakfast with us?"

"I can not!"

"Why not?"

"I want to be with Daniel!"

"I get it. How will we be able to see us again? "

"I still do not know, but I'll call you later!"

She hugged him struggling not to cry, I knew I would be the last hug, then turned away and went hand in hand to the porch, David pulled her into a passionate kiss, she responded hungrily, when away he stroked her belly, kissed her forehead and said:

"I love you!"

"We love you too!"

She tried to smile and turned away from him, looked at him again and went on her way, she watched the sea as tears streamed down his face, took off his shoes and approached the water allowing her to touch her feet, I knew this was his last meeting with David, his last night of love, she did not know what would be his life from that moment. When he entered the mansion Victoria went upstairs and locked himself in the room, I wanted to disappear, the sadness he felt increased with every minute.

It was early evening when Martha the maid she trusted most knocked on the door and handed him an order, she smiled and said:

"Thank you Martha and do not forget it's a secret!"

"You can trust me lady!"

"I have trust!"

The maid withdrew and she went to the bathroom, she unpacked the pregnancy test and read the instructions, after making the indicated would have to wait four minutes would be an eternity. While waiting she heard a characteristic sound of a helicopter, his heart skipped a beat already knowing what it was, she ran to the balcony and confirmed their most terrifying nightmares.

Desperate Victoria ran to the downstairs, Conrad and Frank seemed surprised to see her, but she did not stop for them and kept running without alternative they went after. Victoria was shocked to see so many FBI cars, everything was so scary, but she wanted to get to that balcony, I wanted to protect him even though it was late, very late, but when we arrived was to put one of the agents, Conrad came up behind and She grabbed his arm, she heard Amanda's cries that soon passed them charged by agents. Victoria felt totally paralyzed wanted to help, but could not, soon came to David, he fought, struggled and screamed like daughter, their eyes met and he begged for help, but she could do nothing but watch the man I loved being taken to hell and your perfect future plucked them forever.

_**"Now the hard times really come, but do not despair the love of our family is stronger than anything!"**_


	19. Chapter 19

**"Hello! I know I totally disappeared and I confess I did not know if I would go back, but I decided to continue the story! I apologize for the delay, apologies for my language errors and finally after more than a year of waiting, here's the new chapter!"**

The wind was blowing hard on the porch, Victoria still with tears in her eyes was propped up on the bench holding the obviously positive pregnancy test, she was staring at David's house, the federal agents still had not left. After seeing her love being locked in a car and taken away, she collapsed in tears and returned home, went straight to the room and took the test, the feeling she had was that the world was falling apart, the screams of David and Amanda still They echoed in her head and no matter how much she tried to push away the worst thoughts they stayed. She was so immersed in the obscurity of her mind that she did not notice Conrad's approach until he stopped beside her and asked:

-Are you alright?

-Of course not! What we did was despicable!

-Was Victoria needed, plus you did not do anything!

-I did not stop it!

-Try to sleep, tomorrow will be a long day!

He turned her back on her, she sighed deeply knowing that she had only one alternative, it would be difficult, but she had to protect her little baby, so in an impulse she asked:

-Conrad, stay with me tonight

He smiled and held out his hand to her, who took it hesitantly, he led her to the bed where they sat, he caressed her face and began:

-Victoria I ...

-Please do not say anything!

Conrad nodded and began to take off her linen coat, then took off her blouse, her own shirt and pulled Victoria to a kiss she struggled to match, he laid her down, took off her pants, and slipped into her. Victoria felt nothing, no pleasure, it was as if she were empty, except for the disgust she felt for herself for going to bed with Conrad, she just should and wanted to give herself to David and yet she was there, being used as in her Adolescence, it hurt to see her husband writhing in pleasure and having to pretend that he was in the same way, that was demeaning.

When she finally finished Conrad smiled, kissed her lips, turned to the side and in minutes was asleep, his conscience seemed calm and Victoria could not bear to spend the night by her side so she got up and went to Daniel's room. The boy slept calmly, she smiled for the first time that night when she saw him, she was his little angel, she lay slowly beside him, hugged him and fell asleep even with so many distressing thoughts.

Victoria woke up with another nausea and had to run to the bathroom where she vomited a lot again, when she got up she was surprised to see Daniel, he looked at her in fear and asked:

-Are you sick, Mom?

-No my love!

-Then why did you vomit?

-I ate something that made me bad, that's all, but I'm better!

She smiled and knelt hugging her son, then went to her room took a very long bath, in the bath she closed her eyes and soon her thoughts went to David, she still could not believe what had happened, felt guilty and always Would feel, touch her abdomen and thought how hard it would be to see the little baby that was generated of his love with David calling Conrad father, she did not know how she would face everything she lived, but she would fight again, after all she was always a survivor.

Sitting in a small, quiet room in an orange uniform, David tried to understand what was happening, in an hour he was happy at home with Amanda and suddenly was there, imprisoned away from his daughter and accused of terrorism, it seemed a nightmare, but The more he struggled to wake up, the harder things got, then a guard appeared and escorted him into the living room, his heart lit up as Victoria, but it was Bill, he smiled slightly and sat down in front of his friend who asked:

-How are you?

-Turned Bill!

-I'm so sorry!

-What do I do Bill ?!

-David, you've been charged with terrorism, things are not easy, but I'm going to hire a good lawyer for you!

-Bill, you have to look at Amanda, I do not even know where my daughter is!

-Keep quiet David, now I have to go back to Grayson Global, but tomorrow I will come back with news and the lawyer!

-Thank you and look for Vee news, she saw everything and I'm worried!

Bill nodded and retired as David returned to his cell, more hopeful, after all, he still had a friend.

Victoria was coming out of the shower when she found Conrad sitting on her bed, she was startled, but quietly asked:

-What you want?

-Good morning, Vic!

-Good!

-Why did not you stay in bed tonight!

\- Daniel had nightmares!

-Oh! I want to say I appreciated your attitude yesterday!

-Thanks!

-I'm hoping that with time everything will return to normal!

-IT IS...

-Get ready and be ready in an hour!

-Because?

-We have a statement to make on behalf of Grayson Global!

-Oh Conrad, I do not ...

-You have no choice, it's necessary!

He left and she lowered her eyes, she would have to bear it and the most painful was that the nightmare was just beginning.

When Bill entered Grayson Global everything was in chaos, the press in a rush, colleagues running from one place to another and suddenly in the middle of the confusion a car bringing Conrad and Victoria Grayson arrived, they got off the ground and the reporters crowded around Of them, Bill watched Victoria's low, uncomfortable expression, then Conrad began his despicable speech:

_-Yesterday I took the biggest shock, the biggest disappointment of my life, an employee, a neighbor, why not say a friend turned out to be a jerk, a despicable man capable of for money reaping more than 200 lives! I and my beloved wife Victoria were present at the time of David's arrest and I could see him even at that moment feigning innocence and it hurt me how much we can deceive people, yet I pray that David will repent of his acts Against the nation!_

Everyone applauded and he walked into the company next to Victoria who soon pulled away, Bill followed her, but before he could approach he was called to Conrad's office, even as he entered, Conrad smiled at him and after seeing him sitting started:

-Bill, the two qualities I most admire in a man are ambition and intelligence! Did you know?

-Yes, Conrad, I heard you talk about it!

-Exactly, the ambition you have already proved to me that you have, you have to know the intelligence!

-What do you need?

-I'm willing to give you whatever you want, promotion, stock or even your own company, whatever it takes!

\- Yeah?

-If you agree to testify against Clarke!

A crooked smile appeared on Bill's face, Conrad also smiled and extended his hand, but instead of doing the same Bill got up and spoke almost shouting:

-You are despicable Conrad!

-Beware of the words, I ...

-NO! Do not tell me what to do, from this moment on I do not work at Grayson Global anymore!

-Are you trying to raise your price?

-David is my best friend, the only decent man who works here, and I will not hurt him!

-You'll be sorry, I'm Conrad Grayson!

-You're nothing but a bastard who would sell his own mother!

\- Prepare yourself, Bill Harmon, your career ends here!

He turned his back and slammed the door, Victoria who had heard everything could smile, David had at least one real friend, maybe everything was not lost, maybe there was hope.

**"Thanks to those who are still reading and promise to come back soon!"**


	20. Chapter 20

"**I know you're going to be a little disappointed with Victoria in this chapter, but remember, she has no choice!"**

All Victoria wanted that night was to rest, lie in her bed and sleep forever, but there she sat in a chair in Conrad's office repeating a lot of lies about David as he and Frank watched her closely, then her husband Interrupted complaining:

-Victoria put truth in this, please!

-I can not!

-Victoria, Conrad is right, no judge will believe you!

\- Why do I need to do this? You took David from me, was not that enough ?!

"My dear, a woman deceived by a great friend and shocked by her actions is unquestionable!

She knew it was a lie, what he and Frank wanted to do was to hold her in that plot and force her to shut up once and for all, and since she would always have no choice, Daniel's security depended on David's condemnation, so She took a deep breath and said,

\- Okay, I'll try again!

Conrad and Frank smiled as she settled into her chair and spoke the text written by them truthfully, her words were:

"That night I heard a noise coming downstairs, I was alone in the room with my son, the employees had already gathered, so even frightened by the noise went down the stairs to see what it was, I realized that the sounds came from the office Of my husband who was in town that night, the moment I entered the office I came across him, David Clarke ... "

Victoria felt dizzy as she entered the room and collapsed on the bed, the words she would have to decorate still echoed in her mind and made her dizzy, exhausted, that day had been terribly long and tiring. Her gaze raced to the balcony and she remembered that within a little more than twenty-four hours she saw David being arrested, a shiver ran through her body as she swam under the covers caressing her belly, tears soon rolled, she still did not know how, but I would have to forget David.

It was close to noon when Victoria finally went down the stairs, Daniel was playing in the garden and she decided to go to him, but when she arrived at the door a maid warned that someone was on the phone, she sighed in despair and picked up the device, Listening to the voice on the other end of the line felt her body shudder and could only ask:

"David?"

-I'm me, I got a call every month and I just wanted to talk to you!

-Oh ...

-Vee, I'm desperate, I'm innocent, you need to help me!

-I can not do anything!

-As? You do not believe me? Vee, I'm not a terrorist!

"I'm sorry, David, but I can not help, do not call me, please!"

The phone fell from her hand and she collapsed on an armchair, David had asked her for help and she had denied it, the feeling of being a monster just grew inside her, it was obvious she wanted to help him, but there was no way, Conrad would find out And that would only make things worse, plus any wrong step could fuel the Initiative against Daniel.

A week had passed, a week ago David was cloistered in that maximum security penitentiary, had never suffered as much as that week, still did not understand how anyone could believe that he was a terrorist, but the worst thing was the certainty that he had lost his children Forever, he knew that life imprisonment would be his destiny.

In a few hours it would be the first hearing, and ne, a lawyer had the right, no matter how hard Bill tried, no professional would accept to defend a terrorist, even more with the money Bill could offer.

It hurt to know that he would spend the rest of his life in jail for something he did not do, but it made him sicker to think of the fate of the people he loved; Amanda was in a shelter and would probably be taken to adoption, her aunt Charlotte only God knew, after all it was he who paid for her clinic and now the woman who raised him was helpless, still had Victoria and the baby, he had been hurt after But he managed to understand her, she could not help him and he would only press her to bring her more suffering, the only thing she wanted was for her to not doubt her innocence.

As they drove to the audience, Victoria struggled against her tears, she wanted to jump out of that moving car, vanish and even die, anything would be better than testify against David after a few weeks of words that she had been forced to To decorate brought more anger and pain, were like daggers in his chest, and she did not know if he could say them in front of everyone even more knowing that David would be watching.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the car stopped, reluctantly she descended and with even more hesitation had to accept Conrad's arm, pulling away the reporters they entered the place, was packed as was to be expected, she would be the first to testify and was convinced to leave as soon as he was finished, he refused to keep up with everything.

Minutes later the judge opened the hearing, then two guards came in with David, he looked so sad, ashamed and mostly confused, the sight broke Victoria's heart, he stared at her and his expression became even more sad, then the Judge called her, she headed for the witness stand and the shock of David was evident to her, the prosecutor then approached and asked:

"Ms. Victoria Grayson, swears before the judge to tell only the truth, nothing but the truth?

-I swear!

"You mean here in your statement that you never trusted David Clarke, but that you began to fear him after a situation!" What was the situation, Mrs. Grayson?

\- David, he ...

"Mrs. Grayson?"

\- David tried to rape me!

The crack in her voice was uncontrollable and she hid her face in her hands, the gifts burst into a huge buzz, David staring down at her eyes after two tears streamed down his face.

"**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Be right back!"**


End file.
